The present invention relates to an electrical switch and, more particularly, to an electrical switch with a fuse in the handle portion.
Currently, toggle switches, momentary switches, or thermal circuit breakers are used. A switch is an electrical component that can break an electrical circuit, interrupting the current or diverting it from one conductor to another. Most switch applications are automotive or marine. The switches require two components, a switch and a fuse holder wired together. If a failure occurs typically a panel has to be opened to troubleshoot the components. This can be very difficult to accomplish, especially in a marine application.
Typically, thermal breakers can be used for marine application. Thermal breakers tend to be large and do not require fuses. However, it is difficult to pinpoint whether a failure is caused by a faulty thermal breaker or some other anomaly on the circuit. Further, thermal breakers have only one amp setting, which means that if the electrical load is changed, the breaker must be changed as well, which is costly.
Both thermal breakers and switches require additional components. Further, the breakers and switches are bulky, expensive, and difficult to install and troubleshoot while on a vehicle or vessel.
As can be seen, there is a need for an easy to use and compact switch.